Dark Angel
by blackfire93
Summary: A woman code-named Ghost, helps Steve and his men out of a tricky situation and things slowly escalate between the woman and Steve however she's not ready to give up everything she has ever known when Steve ask's her to. This is a ONESHOT. Enjoy and review.


**DESCRIPTION OF MY OC:**

 **Curly light ash blond hair with dark red and light blond highlights, wide dark blue/violet eyes (they look violet in certain lighting). She is 5'11 and has a long slim build but is muscular without being overly so. She loves to free-run, eat chocolate and drink coffee, mocha's and latté's, she is currently 31.** _ **(This means that it's a flash back**_ This means it's present _ **)**_ **The song lyrics I used is called Warrior by Beth Crowley. This is a short oneshot that I created for myself but decided to share. Enjoy.**

I smiled at the crowd as I stood up and walked over to the karaoke machine, letting my black mini-short's clad hips sway just enough to be eye-catching. My black cut shoulder long sleeve had a blue skull on it that matched my sapphire and black and silver earrings and one bracelet and my four inch blue stilettos with some glittery diamonds on the several straps that wrapped around my feet and then up my ankle before tying into a small crystal skull completed my outfit. I sent a kiss in the direction a few whistles came from along with a wink before I took the microphone from the guy and waited for the machine to pick a song. Just as it landed on a song Steve walked in the door when I looked at the song title I couldn't help the wry chuckle that passed my lips. I locked my eyes on Steve as I lifted the microphone and began to sing,

 **You fascinated me**

 **Cloaked in shadows and secrecy**

 **The beauty of a broken angel**

" _ **Target's down, I repeat targets down." I said into the microphone as I watched through the scope of my sniper rifle from my hiding place. "Copy that Ghost, lay the rocks and meet up in zero six hundred." A male voice said into my headset. I made sure there was no evidence of me left behind before I took apart the sniper rifle and dismembered it before placing it into my backpack and policing my brass before leaving. Several minutes later another voice came over the Navy only headset. "This is Seal Commander McGarret my men and I are pinned down two of them are wounded and one of them is separated from us we need cover fire and medical help does anybody copy?" A male voice said calmly considering the pressure he seemed to be under I paused in my trek to my rendezvous point, knowing I had three hours until I needed to be I answered, "This is Ghost, Commander McGarret what is your location?"**_

 **I ventured carefully**

 **Afraid of what you thought I'd be**

 **But pretty soon I was entangled**

 _ **After exchanging information to make sure that we were indeed from the same country it wasn't bogus on either side I was given the location which was only three mile's trek from where I was. I booked it and after making it to the location I secured a good spot and reassembled the sniper rifle I made sure to use different bullets then the one I had used just several minutes before. I dropped twenty-three men on the roof's and in the buildings before I un-assembled the sniper rifle again and shoved it into my backpack which I took with me until I came across a convenient bon-fire after taking out the shells and several knives, lock picks, throwing star's and lighter I shoved my backpack into the bonfire before continuing onwards. Sneaking up behind the first four men I snapped their necks and took their weapons, what I couldn't take I made un-usable. I took out five more men before finally finding one of the wounded Navy Seals who had been separated from his unit by the gun-fire. I knew I had to stop his bleeding so I mentally calculated the amount of gun-powder I would need and then poured it into the wound. I cut off the entire lower half of his left pant leg and rolled it up telling him he would need to bite down on it. He did and as I set the gun-powder on fire I also snapped his right shoulder back into place.**_

 **You take me by the hand**

 **I question who I am**

" _ **Commander McGarret?" I called out as the gun-fire had now died down completely. "Ghost?" A male voice called back we gave each other the identification words that we had said over the headset and when they checked out I slowly peeked out, seeing the coast was clear I helped the Seal up and as he held onto me we began to slowly make our way out of the broken down building that he had taken shelter in. I saw movement and had a throwing star in hand when the Seal I was helping called out, "Commander!" Causing me to stop the throwing motion when I saw the several guy's in their gear I knew they were the Navy Seals team. One whom I determined to be the leader was coming towards us slowly while the others were helping another Seal and keeping an eye on the perimeter. "Cooks how are you?" McGarret asked as I put away the throwing star and continued walking towards them. "I'm good sir. Ghost here patched me up." The Seal, Cooks, said. McGarret gave me a nod which I returned before speaking up, "Do you guys have a way out? These men were from the Cannya drug group they have contacts in the high up and you won't be able to get out legally." I said as I kept my eyes scanning the horizon.**_

 **Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win**

" _ **I have a contact that can get you guys a safe ride out."**_

" _ **RPG!"**_

" _ **Everyone down! McGarret provide cover fire. Cooks, York hold on were almost there."**_

" _ **Okay Hei will take you guys over the border and to the nearest Navy hospital."**_

" _ **Wait your leaving?" (steve)**_

" _ **I have my own rendavouze point."**_

" _ **Thanks." (steve)**_

" _ **Be safe, maybe I'll see you around."**_

 **You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin**

" _ **Steve." I whispered as I kissed his neck and placed kisses along his chiseled jaw line before capturing his lips in a deep and passionate kiss that quickly escalated.**_

" _**Commander McGarret I think I saw something you should inspect in my bedroom…" "Well what are we waiting for?"(steve)**_

" _ **What do you know I just happen to be here for the next week on leave you guys need anything let me know."**_

" _ **So Commander what do you think of my new uniform?" "Correct me if I'm wrong but black silk lingerie isn't standered issue is it?" (steve) "For your viewing pleasure alone. I promise."**_

 **Put me to the test**

 **I'll prove that I'm strong**

 **Won't let myself believe**

 **That what we feel is wrong**

 **I finally see what**

 **You knew was inside me**

 **All along**

" _ **You need to get out now! You're in danger!" (steve)**_

" _ **Steve I can't stop now. I've been in so deep for so long that I honestly don't feel it's possible for me to go back now."**_

 **That behind this soft exterior**

 **Lies a warrior**

" _ **Steve I'm no little princess in distress! Okay I've killed hundreds of people and not all of them were sanctioned by the USA. I've tortured dozens of people, I've covered up the track's of murderers and activates by people from the Yakuza, the Russian Mafia and the Irish mob. Okay I'm not a good person anymore! You need to let me go!"**_

 **My memory refused  
To separate the lies from truth  
And search the past  
My mind created**

" _ **Steve I don't think I'll be coming back from this one, you- you should move on find someone to be happy with. Someone who makes you happy and can settle down with you, someone who- who doesn't have blood on their hands."**_

" _ **Please Jewel don't shut me out. I love you, I want us to work this out. Please call me back." (steve)**_

 **I kept on pushing through**

 **Standing resolute which you**

 **In equal measure**

 **Loved and hated**

" _ **Steve it's Jewel, I thought about what you said and your right. I'm going to go to the office as soon as this mission ends maybe-…maybe then I can meet up with you for a coffee or something. Anyway thanks for everything and..be happy."**_

 **You take me by the hand**

 **I'm sure of who I am**

" _ **In the light of new evidence that has recently been un-earthed from a decade long deep undercover investigation we have finally gotten the information that we needed to take down over two dozen terrorist cells both in the United States and across the world as well as taking down the entire Kimichi Yakuza Clan, all the members of the O'Neil family that headed the Irish mob in several states and ten of the top members of the Russian mob. The sacrifices of all the members involved in this deep undercover operation will be rewarded privately as they would like to remain un-known to the public. Also four traitors in both the FBI and CIA have been found guilty of treason thanks to the tireless efforts of-…"**_

" _ **You've reached the voicemail of Commander Steve McGarret please leave a message… 'Hey Steve this is Jewel I was wondering if you wanted to grab that coffee? You have my cell number now. Get back to me at any time."**_

 **The pictures come to life**

 **Wake in the dead of night**

 **Open my eyes**

 **I must be dreaming**

" _ **Jewel, it's Steve. I..I would like to have that coffee."**_

" _ **I just landed in Hawiia, you name the time and the place."**_

 **Clutch my pillow tight**

 **Brace myself for the fight**

 **I've heard that seeing**

 **Is believing**

As I finished the last note of the song the crowd applauded and several whistles and hoots echoed throughout the room causing me to grin and give a nod in that general direction as I handed the microphone back to guy and walked down the small stage and out of the spotlight heading towards Steve. "Steve." I said in way of greeting as I walked up to him. "Jewel." He said we stared at each other for a few heartbeats and then we were hugging each other tightly whispering words of love and sorrow, forgiveness and joy as we held onto each other placing soft kisses on each other's neck and shoulder as we refused to let go of each other.

Finally I pulled back and smiled at him barley keeping back the tears that wanted to run down my face as all of my emotions mixed together.

"How have you been?" I asked him as we walked over to the bar both of us having an arm wrapped around the other's waist. "Not too bad. And yourself?" Steve asked as we got our drinks. "Better then I've been in a long time Steve, thanks to you." I said as I took a sip of my Vodka on Rocks. I saw the confusion on his face and I put my drink down to face him squarely, "I retired. As of ten hours ago I am no longer a member of the CIA." I said watching his reaction carefully. I saw his eyes widen with surprise and then joy and relief flooded his eyes and I found my face grabbed in his hands as he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss before sliding one hand into his hair and the other around his waist as I responded.

When we finally parted I gave a slight laugh as I spoke slightly breathlessly, "I take it you approve of that decision?" His answer was a smile and another kiss before we began to talk about everything that had happened to each of us in the two years we had been separated. When he told me about his team and how he could use another member I immediately accepted his un-spoken invitation and that night at his house he asked me to stay with him for the rest of our lives. Happily I agreed with tears running down my face and with boundless joy I embraced him and the life that he offered me with him by my side.


End file.
